The Search for Immortality
by Asian Dudes
Summary: Smart Young, a wealthy Neopian billionaire has it all. He's rich, famous, wise, and a nice-looking young guy too. What he wishes to have is immortality. But getting it might cost his life...


Christmas Night  
  
Once upon a time, a boy named Corin lived in a tiny cottage with his cruel stepparents. Every day and night, he would do all the back-breaking chores, such as milking the goats and harvesting the crops. The stepparents were fat, lazy bullies when they were children, and are still the same, until tonight. T'was Christmas day, and Corin was expected to trade their old beaten-up donkey for a nice Christmas meal. But of course, all the same, Corin would get nothing more that dry bread and water, and if he was lucky, some left- over scraps from the stepparents' table. Corin walked down the street towards the village square with Daisy the Donkey, sad an alone, until he saw a strange old man sitting on the ground, looking tired and hungry. He walked up to the old man and offered him a drink from a fountain at the center of the village square. The man was wearing torn robes with blood-stains all over it. A matted cloak was wrapped tightly around him, and when he heard the mention of water, he ran to the fountain and dipped his whole tongue in, lapping up the liquid like a thirsty dog. When he was satisfied, he took out three shiny steel teeth from his cloak pocket, and gestured toward the old gray Daisy. He wanted to trade. "These teeth are magical and will provide the owner fangs and everlasting food!" the stranger exclaims. Corin accepted, and walked home with the teeth jingling in his pockets. But before he had walked more than a mile, he heard a heavenly voice behind him. It was the old man, now dressed in white and gold robes, just like an angel. "You have shown me real kindness," said the angel-man, "Therefore, I will bless you after the task that lies before you." Corin was just about to ask about the task, but the angel vanished. He had no clue about what "the task" was. When Corin got back to the miserable cottage, the stepparents exploded. No matter what he said, they plainly did not believe in angels or magical teeth. And even worse, the stepmother threw away the teeth! It could be magical!!! The next morning, when Corin went to eat his poor meal of rotten cheese and sour milk outside, he tripped over a steel "thing" sticking out of the grassy field. The "thing" was a silver slide, leading underground, and because of curiosity, Corin sat down and slid, adventure filled his mind. For what seemed like hours, he slid and slid. Until finally. BAM! His bottom hit the ground as he soared in a dark eerie cave. Then, a huge golden claw reached Corin and lifted him into a bright cavern. It was then that Corin knew what the creature was: a dragon. "I am very lonely," said the dragon, "Stay with me and keep me happy, but do not my husband know you're here, for he'll barbecue and eat you." Corin pretended that he was very glad to be the dragon's friend, but he was really too scared to refuse. It wasn't until evening until Corin saw "the husband", and the female dragon, Mrs. Flame, had shoved him hastily in a giant cabinet, leaving the door slightly opened. "Hee, hi, hom!" said the booming voice of Mr. Flame. "I smell the sweat of an American!" "No dear. It's the lizard meat I prepared for you," said a panicky voice. But the fierce dragon was not fooled, and had found Corin in a second. The smarty boy ran up the steel slide quickly and then threatened to push it into the cave, trapping the dragon couple. Mrs. Flame was forced to release the boy, and she also gave Corin her prized Christmas tree, because she took a liking in the boy. "You be careful out there in that dangerous world of yours!" Mrs. Flame called out through happy tears. But Mr. Flame was rather grumpy; he still wanted his "Human Mince Pie". When Corin got up to the surface, he got the biggest surprise of his life. He saw his old friend, the angel! "Hello," said the angel, grinning, "As I said, I will reward you after the task." "Oh!" realized Corin. "So that was the task! To make friends with the Flames?" "Right you are!" said the angel, "Now for your reward." Golden lights formed around Corin, and suddenly he felt stronger, wiser, wealthier. He had received the most important gifts of all! And also, he forgave his stepparents, and had them live in his new mansion. Together they had the best Christmas dinner ever! 


End file.
